Someone Like You
by inukagpup
Summary: If there is one thing Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Shiro can agree upon it’s that they have nothing in common. Raised in the same household, they clashed as children, and nothing has changed since they last met. Kagome is as spoiled as ever,. more inside
1. Prologue

Title: Someone like You:

Summary: If there is one thing Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Shiro can agree upon it's that they have nothing in common. Raised in the same household, they clashed as children, and nothing has changed since they last met. Kagome is as spoiled as ever, a flirtatious beauty who's left a trail of broken hearts behind her. She's still searching for excitement and a daring adventurer who will cater to her every whim. Inuyasha, now a widower with a child to raise does not fill the bill-nor does he wish to. Yet when Kagome moves in as temporary nanny, the sparks begin to fly. Only this time they're lighting the fires of passion that consumes them both, challenging all their ideas about love marriage…and making them embrace the irresistible attraction between opposites.

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi gazed across the wide expanse of land behind the stately Japanese mansion and frowned. "Inuyasha should have been here by now," she mumbled, nervously clutching the wild stems of her wedding bouquet.

A white lace veil, caught on the wings of a warm July breeze, fluttered across her face. Unaccustomed to wearing bridal attire-especially a piece of bothersome lace that tickled her nose and clouded her vision, Kagome flung the veil over her head and peered across the grounds once again.

To her left was a tiny cottage that served as the children's play house. A miniature version of Takashi House, Kagome's family home, the little building was a child's delight, a frequent setting for imaginary tea parties and games of pretend. But the small cottage was silent this afternoon. Kagome's gaze swiftly shifted to the spring house, then wandered beyond the smokehouse and barn to the groove of trees bordering the Takashi property.

But Inuyasha Shiro was nowhere in sight

Kagome heaved a frustrated sigh. The wedding guests would be arriving at any moment now, expecting to witness the most glorious wedding of the summer season in Kagura, Japan. But how could a wedding take place with out the groom?

"Inuyasha's probably down by the creek, fishing or reading one of those dumb old books of his," she muttered irritably. "I'd wager he doesn't even know what time it is."

Ripping the lace netting from her raven hair, Kagome dashed across the yard. After tossing her veil and bouquet on the porch of the small cottage, she picked up her skirts and headed for the creek.

A few moments later, she spotted Inuyasha. He was sitting on a smooth boulder beside the water, one clawed hand casually draped over a wooden pole. The tips of his bare toes were dangling over the gurgling stream, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His silver hair wild and tangled like he just tumbled out of bed.

She crept closer to the boulder, Inuyasha was keeping very still, as still as a marble statue. His head was tilted forward, his chin was resting on his chest, and his eyes were closed…

The revelation hit Kagome like a thunderbolt. Fishing wasn't the reason for Inuyasha's tardiness. The scoundrel was _sleeping_! And how could he sleep so peacefully, knowing everyone was expecting him to marry her.

"What do you think your doing Inuyasha Shiro?" she demanded storming up to him.

His fluffy white dog ears flattened on top of his head and his head jerked up. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"You know what's going on and don't you deny it!" Kagome yanked the fishing pole from Inuyasha's hand, tempted to smash it over his head and knock some sense into his brain. "You know what day it is!"

"It's my fishing day." He scowled, "and you're disturbing it."

"It's also Saturday the 27th day of July."

"And the year is 1872. What difference does it make?"

Exasperated Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward. "Doesn't that date mean anything to you?"

"Should it?"

"Of course it should!" she wailed. "It's our wedding day!"

Feigning regret Inuyasha slapped the heel of his palm against his head. "How could I have forgotten you have talked about nothing else for weeks."

"Well we can't waist anymore time talking about it now." Kagome tossed the fishing pole onto the creek bank. "If we don't hurry and get back to the house right now, all the guests will be wondering where we are, and-"

"You're gonna have to find someone else to marry today Kagome," Inuyasha snapped.

He bolted to his feet, retrieved the fishing pole from the mossy bank and stomped back to the creek. Plopping down on the boulder he cast the line back into the water. Then he leaned back and yawned, acting as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Kagome stared at him in stunned disbelief. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! I've been decorating the play house and getting everything ready all morning. Why I even got Aunt Yuka to bake a cake for us."

"Cake?" Inuyasha's head snapped up. "What kind of cake?"

"Your favorite." She licked her lips and grinned praying she'd finally stumbled across the bait that would lure him back to the play house with her.

"Applesauce raisin with vanilla icing?" he guessed.

Kagome nodded, her smile fading away "But you have to show up for the wedding if you want a piece."

"I'm not going to any wedding today, Kagome, not even for a piece of Aunt Yuka's cake." Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides I don't remember agreeing to be apart of this stupid plan of yours."

"But you never said you _wouldn't_ marry me!" Distraught Kagome plopped down on the boulder beside him. "And if you didn't want to get married you should have said something before now."

'You wouldn't have listened even if I shouted to high heaven," Inuyasha argued. "You're always too caught up in your little plans to pay attention to anything I have to say!"

"That's not true!" she denied hotly. "If you didn't want to marry me today, I could've scheduled the wedding for another afternoon."

"It wouldn't have done any good. Inuyasha heaved a weary sigh. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you, no matter what time or date or place."

Cringing back Kagome fluttered her lashes and blinked back the moisture swelling in her eyes. "I wasn't trying to make you do something you didn't want to do, Inuyasha. Honest, I wasn't." Her vice faltered and her lower lip trembled. "I th-th-thought we c-c-could have a g-g-good time, and-"

"Those tears of yours aren't gonna change my mind about marrying you and neither is that pout on your lips," he warned gruffly. "I know all of your tricks Kagome. And just because you know how to get your own way with every one in town doesn't mean you can get your way with me!"

Inuyasha never intended to snap at her so harshly but he couldn't seem to help himself. Everyone catered to Kagome Higurashi's whims, and he was determined not to fall prey to her charms.

It wasn't that he resented Kagome, nor the love that everyone bestowed so freely upon the girl. On the contrary, Inuyasha figured he would be grateful to Kagome and her family for the rest of his life. After all Kagome's older sister, Sango Hiraikotsu and her two elderly aunts Yuka and Korari Takashi, had opened their home-and their hearts-to him at a time when no one else would.

Still, Kagome had become something akin to a pesky little sister to him over the years. Pampered and spoiled she was accustomed to getting her way with everyone who knew her.

Except Inuyasha, of course. He took great delight in refusing to succumb to her wishes. And whether he was snatching ribbons from her hair or dangling worms in front of her nose, he was always looking for new ways to tease and torment her, if for no other reason then to make her squeal and squirm.

But Kagome's beguiling charm made it difficult for anyone-including Inuyasha-to deny her heart's desires. Inuyasha secretly adored the girl, though he could not bring himself to admit it to anyone.

At that instant, Kagome tugged in the sleeve of his shirt. "Quit being such an old fuddy - duddy, Inuyasha," she scolded. "Everyone knows were only pretending to get married today. It'll be like a fancy tea party, where everyone gets dressed up, says nice things to each other, and pretends to have a good time while they're trying not to spill anything on their Sunday clothes."

Inuyasha glowered at her in disbelief. "Haven't you heard one word I said? I'm not playing any more games with you, Kagome. Good grief, I'm fourteen years old! I'm a man well full grown hanyou now, and I'm too old to be playing games with little girls any longer."

"But I'm almost grown, too!"

"You're barely eleven. Almost a baby."

"I am _not_ a baby!" Kagome's deep set brown eyes blazed with anger. "Why I'm even an aunt! And if I'm old enough to be an aunt, I'm too old to be a baby."

"But being an aunt doesn't make you old enough to marry anyone," Inuyasha pointed out solemnly. He turned away from her, staring into the murky waters of the creek once again.

"Go find another groom for your wedding Kagome. I'm sure Akitoki Hojo or Shippo Kitsune might marry you."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Hojo is nice, but I don't think I could marry him. And I can't possibly marry Shippo, either. I'm older then he is. Besides, I don't want to marry just anyone. And since you and I know each other so well, I figured-"

"I'm not going to marry you, Kagome." The line of Inuyasha's jaw hardened. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Because I could never marry someone like you." Inuyasha steadied himself, expecting her to lash out at him, maybe even pound her fists into his arm. Kagome usually retaliated when he refused to give in to her demands. But this time she remained silent, frozen, glaring at him in stunned disbelief.

A long moment passed, filled with awkward silence, before she pursed her lips together and tossed back her head.

"That's fine with me," she announced crisply. "I thought getting married would be something fun for us to do, since were always arguing and fighting. But getting married isn't nearly as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Getting married isn't supposed to be fun," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Your just saying that because your and old stick-in-the-mud." She surged to her feet. "Your idea of fun is sitting around here, catching your stupid old fish and reading those stuffy old books of yours.

"I happen to like fishing." Inuyasha bristled defensively. "It gives me a chance to study in a quiet place. Besides I'm going to be a lawyer. And future lawyers need to read as many books as possible."

"Future lawyers need some friends too." Whirling, Kagome headed toward the creek bank. "But you're acting like you don't want any friends. You're the meanest person I've met in my whole, entire-"

"Then why do you want to marry me?"

The question stopped her cold. She turned her head, peering over her shoulder at him. "I just wanted us to be friends, Inuyasha, "she admitted wearily. "I've always tried to be your friend even when no one else would, and I thought you might like pretending to marry m-"

"You know I never liked games of pretend, Kagome." Inuyasha heaved a frustrated sigh. "Besides, when I decide to marry someone, I'll be the one who does the asking. After all, the man is supposed to bring up the subject of marriage."

A heated blush rose to her cheeks. In an obvious attempt to soothe her wounded pride, she threw back her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Well, you could ask me to marry you a million times, and I'd never consent to your proposal. I'll never marry someone like you Inuyasha Shiro!"

With that, she spun around and stomped up the creek bank, marching back to Takashi House in a rush of fury.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Someone like You:

Chapter 1

_July 1882 (10 years later)_

"I'm delighted you could attend our little party at Takashi House this afternoon gentlemen." Standing in the shade of a blossoming magnolia tree, Kagome Higurashi flashed her most disarming smile at the group of men clustered around her.

"Your _little_ party?" Chuckling with amusement, a bespectacled young man scanned the crowd of guests milling across the well manicured lawn. "I'd say you have at least two hundred people on hand today, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome quickly surveyed the throng. "Why I do believe you're right Mr. Hakata." Fluttering her thick, dark lashes, she swept her gaze across the band of men clamoring around her.

"Of course, I might have been inclined to pay more attention to my arriving guests if I hadn't been captivated by the charms of six of the most attractive gentleman in all of Kagura, Japan."

Chortling Kagome's faithful flock of adorers beamed with delight. Sputters of laughter were still rippling through the group when a stocky man with a receding hairline edged his way to Kagome's side.

The man's gaze roamed over the length of her petite frame, studying the dips and swells displayed by the drape of her white gown with blatant approval. Shifting his gaze higher, he boldly admired the alluring hue of her deep set blue eyes and thick, raven tresses spilling over her shoulders.

"Attending your aunt's seventy-fifth birthday celebration is truly an honor ma'am," Thaddeus Ballard proclaimed. Grasping Kagome's hand, he pressed his lips to her slender fingers.

With graceful ease, Kagome pulled away from the man's hold. Judging by the lustful gleam in his eyes, she suspected that Thaddeus Ballard was much more interested in pursuing her than her than celebrating Yuka Takashi's Birthday.

"I'm flattered to know you hold such high regard for my Aunt Yuka, Mr. Ballard," she finally managed to say.

At that moment, a bearded man bounded up to Kagome, presenting her with a bouquet of magnolia blossoms. 'It's a privilege to have the pleasure of your company this afternoon Miss Higurashi."

Another gentleman, struggling to shove his way to the group, sighed in frustration. "But some of us don't particularly enjoy sharing Miss Higurashi's company with every man in town,' the man grumbled.

"Maybe all of us could have a few moments of privacy with her this afternoon," Teton Hakata suggested. Glancing over at Kagome he adjusted the rim of his thick spectacles. "Would you be willing to spend some time- possibly a half hour or so- with each of us, ma'am?"

Kagome absently fingered the mauve ribbons woven through her hair, ribbons that matched the hue of the satin sash that was cinched around her waist. "Well, I'm very willing, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous Hakata," Thaddeus snapped. "Why should anyone give up the chance to enjoy Miss Higurashi's company for an entire afternoon?"

Maybe some of us don't enjoy watching you slobber all over her hand," Teton shot back his face reddening with fury. "Why, you've been fawning over Miss Higurashi like some love smitten fool all afternoon. The rest of us haven't had the chance to-"

"Now, now gentleman," Kagome broke in, hoping to curb the tension sizzling through the air. "There really isn't any reason to bicker over me. Even though I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, I'm afraid it isn't possible."

Groans of disappointment rumbled through the group. "Why not, Miss Higurashi?" one of the men asked. "You're the reason why we're here."

"I'm afraid I can't possibly neglect my duties as hostess for this afternoon's festivities. If I ignore the rest of my guests, everyone will think I'm dreadfully rude." Kagome curled her lips into a beguiling smile. "And if I don't give anyone else the chance to enjoy the company of the most charming and handsome gentleman in attendance today, everyone will think I'm terribly selfish, too."

"All of us have been rather thoughtless, I suppose." Teton heaved a sigh of resignation. "We should've realized that other people would be making demands on your time this afternoon."

"Perhaps we'll have the chance to catch up with you later," Thaddeus suggested.

"I truly hope so." Smiling graciously Kagome turned to leave. "Enjoy yourselves gentlemen."

Picking up her skirts she breezed across the lawn. Unaware of the admiring glances that were following the sway of her bustled gown, Kagome scanned the scene in front of her with interest.

At the moment, dozens of people were huddled around the linen draped tables scattered throughout the yard, filling their plates from the sumptuous assortment of foods.

Others were gathered in small clusters sipping on freshly squeezed lemonade and chattering amiably with their friends and neighbors. The soft strains of a string quartet drifted over the gathering, harmonizing with the hums of the conversation and laughter buzzing through the air.

Kagome plunged into the midst of the throng, offering a gracious smile and a word of welcome to each guest who crossed her path. But after greeting guests for more than an hour, she was longing for a brief respite from the heat of the summer and a word of welcome to each guest who crossed her path. But after greeting guests for more than an hour, she was longing for a brief respite from the heat of the summer afternoon. Slipping away from the crowd, Kagome climbed the steps leading up to the verandah and sauntered over to the small refreshment table. She had just dipped a ladle into a punchbowl brimming with lemonade when a male voice rumbled in her ear.

"Pardon me, Miss Higurashi, but-"

Unaware of anyone standing behind her, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. The ladle slipped from her grasp clattering into the depths of the bowl.

She whirled around and looked up into the face of a strikingly handsome man with a dark mustache. "Why, Mister Moulton! I didn't realize you were here."

"I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Higurashi. But when I saw you standing here by yourself, I couldn't resist seizing the opportunity to talk to you for a moment. I've been trying to catch up with you all afternoon."

"I suppose I've been rather difficult to catch until now." Kagome smiled. "So have you been enjoying our little gathering here at Takashi House?"

"Very much so." Augustus Moulton drew in a deep, steadying breath. "But I would like nothing more than to serve as your escort for the remainder of the afternoon, Miss Higurashi. It would be a privilege for me, I can assure you."

"I'm truly flattered by that offer, Mr. Moulton, but I'm afraid I must decline. If I yielded to the escort today, I'm afraid I would be terribly distracted from my duties as hostess. I'm sure you understand"

"Of course, Miss Higurashi." A shadow of disappoint flickered across his face. "Another time, perhaps."

He hesitated for a moment, appearing as though he wanted to say more, before she turned and walked away. Sensing that she'd not seen the last of Augustus Moulton, Kagome retrieved the ladle from the punch bowl and poured a generous serving of lemonade for herself.

She was savoring the first sip of the drink when she noticed an attractive couple heading toward her. Watching Sango and Miroku Haoshi as they strolled across the verandah, Kagome paused for a moment to admire her sister and brother-in-law.

With her chestnut-brown piled into soft mounds over her head, Sango possessed a youthful appearance that belied her true age. Observing her sister's new hairstyle, Kagome was convinced that a newcomer in town would never suspect that Sango was sixteen years her senior.

But it would be impossible for anyone to overlook the love that flowed so freely between Sango and her handsome, dark haired husband. At the moment, Miroku's arm was draped across Sango's narrow shoulders, and his eyes were glimmering with a mixture of affection and pride as he gazed down at his beautiful wife.

As the couple stepped to the refreshment table, Kagome's lips curled into a teasing grin. "Well it's about time you to came out of hiding. I've been wondering where you've been keeping yourselves all afternoon."

"Oh, we've been around," Sango replied vaguely, amusement shimmering from her eyes. "In fact, we couldn't help but notice that you were chatting with Augustus Moulton a few moments ago."

"Ah, yes, Augustus Moulton." Kagome took a sip of her lemonade. "A very handsome man, Augustus."

"And he certainly seems interested in you," Sango remarked.

"He's been rather persistent in his requests for my company lately," Kagome admitted. "As a matter of fact, Augustus has pursued me so much in the last few weeks that it's becoming rather difficult for me to disregard him. I'm beginning to think the man has decided to follow me wherever I go."

"Then maybe you should allow him to call on you," Sango suggested. "He's quite a catch from what I hear."

"And he has plenty of good qualities about him," Miroku pointed out. "He's educated, wealthy, and-"

"Boring," Kagome finished stifling a yawn.

"I don't understand, Kagome." Sango's brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "Any other young lady of twenty one would be thrilled to have the most eligible bachelor in town pursuing her."

"But Augustus Moulton simply doesn't interest me, Sango."

"No one interests you for long," Miroku observed candidly. "From what I've seen this afternoon, every unattached man in town is clamoring after your affections. What more do you want, Kagome?

"A little excitement in my life." Kagome idly fingered the rim of her glass. "It seems like my world has become one endless round of parties and teas, charity balls and church socials.

"What a pity." Miroku shook his head in mock dismay. "And to think I actually believed you've been enjoying yourself all this time."

"I never said I wasn't having any fun, Miroku. Who wouldn't enjoy attending every social event in town? It's just that…" Kagome paused, returning her empty glass to the refreshment table. "I need a challenge in my life. I need a sense of purpose, a source of fulfillment, a cause to support. I want my life to consist of more than simply deciding which gown to wear to an afternoon teas and figuring new ways to avoid the likes of men like Augustus Moulton and Thaddeus Ballard."

An expression of bewilderment flicked across Sango's face. "But I thought attending all of those teas and social provided you with plenty of material for your society column."

"Gathering information for my weekly newspaper column isn't as challenging as it used to be. All you have to do is report what you see and hear." Kagome sighed. "And after you've reported on one church picnic, you've reported on all of them."

"Have you tried to approach your stories from a fresh angle?" Sango asked. "It might make your work more interesting."

"I've covered every angle I can possibly think of. What I really want, more than anything else in the world, is to cover the real news in town-fires, politics, business deals and the like. But that grumpy old Carter Jackson won't hear of such a thing."

Miroku went rigid. "You've talked to Jackson about this?"

"I've tried." Kagome fingered the band of embroidered roses that bordered the scooped neckline of her white gown. "But he wouldn't listen to a thing I had to say. Do you realize he actually had the nerve to actually dismiss me from his office yesterday?"

Miroku paled. The publisher and editor of the _Kagura News-Tribune_ was one of the most influential men in Japan. "Good God, Kagome, what happened?"

"I just told him I could liven up the front of that stuffy old newspaper of his with some juicy new stories. But he didn't like my idea at all."

Miroku groaned. "How absurd."

"But that's not the worst of it," Kagome continued on. "He said he'd throw away his printing press before he'd allow a pretty thing like me to work for him as a real reporter. That's a man's job he claims. He wants me to keep writing my columns at home and dropping them off at his office every week. Why, that old grump wouldn't even consider letting me have a space at the newspaper office! He said I'd distract everyone else from their work."

"I can't imagine why," Miroku mumbled cynically.

"If you ask me, _he_ was the one who was distracting everybody, getting all red in the face and escorting me out the door. Why I was so humiliated I wanted to strangle him!"

"But you didn't. . . . Did you?" Miroku probed.

Kagome bit back a smile. "Don't worry, Miroku. I'm sure that grumpy old man will eventually recover from my visit to his office."

Jackson will never let me hear the end of this," Miroku muttered. "Everyone in town-including Carter Jackson-holds me accountable for everything you say and do, Kagome." He scowled. "Trouble is no one seems to remember I'm not the one responsible for fathering you."

"But everyone knows you're the one responsible for spoiling me," Kagome countered, unable to resist teasing her brother-in-law. Miroku had shamelessly pampered her since her childhood days, and she knew he couldn't deny it.

He and Sango had practically raised Kagome as their own, lavishing her with love and attention over the years. Living under the same roof as Miroku, Sango and the other Takashi sisters, Kagome figured she'd been showered with more affection and caring than most people could expect to receive in a lifetime.

Though Kagome possessed only vague memories of her late father, a Methodist minister, and no recollection of her mother who'd died giving birth to her, she'd always known that she occupied a special place in her brother-in-law's heart. Even now, Kagome could detect the familiar bond of affection glimmering from Miroku's vivid blue eyes.

"I'm not the only one in the world who has been wrapped around that little pinky of yours, Kagome," Miroku claimed, the corner's of his mouth twitching with amusement. He nodded toward a trio of young men who were lingering on the steps of the verandah. "Just take a look at all your suitors. They're so anxious to please you that they're willing to do anything to win your affections."

Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward. "Those three young men aren't suitors of mine, Miroku never of them have ever called on me."

"But they're ready and waiting to leap at your every beck and call," he pointed out. "They're just like anyone else who has ever known you. To be honest, I can't think of anyone who hasn't been victimized by that delightfully naughty charm of yours, Kagome."

"Then your memory must be failing, Miroku." Sango glanced at her husband and smiled. "Don't you remember Inuyasha?"

"Good God, how could I have forgotten?" Miroku chuckled. "And where in the hell is that scoundrel, by the way? I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"He probably stayed in Tokyo just to spite me." Kagome laughed. "After all I am the one who sent an invitation to him, requesting the honor of his presence for Aunt Yuka's birthday. And Inuyasha Shiro has never done anything I've asked him to do."

"Don't remind me." Miroku grinned, feigning despair. "I still haven't recovered from the strain of trying to keep the two of you from murdering each other when you were children. You and Inuyasha were quite a mismatched pair, growing up together here at Takashi House.

"But you and Sango managed to settle most of the disputes quite nicely I recall," Kagome said.

"It wasn't always easy," Sango conceded. "Even though you and Inuyasha aren't related, Miroku always said he'd never seen a brother and sister who could fuss and fume like the two of you."

"And they still hold the record," Miroku insisted. "Our own brood may get into squabbles at times, but the disagreements between Rebecca, Jeremiah, and Emily are mild compared to the constant fights that erupted between Kagome and Inuyasha."

"No one else ever teased and tormented me the way Inuyasha did," Kagome mused aloud, grinning at the memory of the white haired, golden eyed boy who had irritated her beyond all reason.

"And if Inuyasha were here, he would insist that you were constantly provoking him." The wistful smile on Sango's lips faded away, replace by a troubled frown. "I suppose Inuyasha must have good reasons for not being with us today. He has always adored Aunt Yuka, and I don't think he would intentionally disregard her birthday."

"He never acknowledged the invitation to our party for Aunt Yuka," Kagome recalled. "Do you think that he could have misplaced it?"

"More than likely, his schedule simply wouldn't permit him to take this trip," Miroku speculated. "I suspect he can't just take off at a moment's notice. After all, he has a thriving law practice to consider now."

"And the responsibility if caring for that precious daughter of his, too." A touch of sadness clouded Sango's eyes. "Raising a little girl-all by himself-couldn't be easy for him."

"Inuyasha should know that we're here for him if he needs us. After all, we're the only family he's ever had." Kagome's heart swelled with an ache of sorrow. "I only wished I knew why he hasn't come back to Takashi House since Kikyo's funeral. We haven't seen anything of him in the last six months."

"He may not be ready to face us yet." Miroku's voice was somber and strained. "A man has to wrestle with his grief his own way."

"And the process of mourning can't be rushed for anyone," Sango added. "Inuyasha will have to come to terms with losing Kikyo in his own time, I'm afraid."

"Still, it might have been good for him to be here with us today." Turning, Kagome swept gaze across the lawn. "I'm certain Inuyasha would have enjoyed himself. It looks like everyone is having a wonderful time."

"Several guests have already thanked me for inviting them." Sango gazed fondly at her sister. "You should be quite proud of yourself, Kagome. Not many young women have the talent to put together a social event as large-and as successful-as this one."

Thanks, Sango." Listening to the snatches of laughter and conversation drifting up from the crowd, Kagome straightened the folds of her gown. "I suppose I should be getting back to our guests now."

"We'll catch up with you when it's time to serve Aunt Yuka's cake," Sango said.

Kagome picked up her skirts and breezed across the verandah. The three young men languishing on the steps sprang to their feet, nearly tripping over each other as they scrambled to escort Kagome into the yard.

Watching Kagome's admirers clamoring around her, Sango rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "What are we going to do with my precious little sister, Miroku?"

"I don't think we can do anything with her, my dear. Kagome Higurashi has a mind of her own."

Sango sighed. "Sometimes I think she'll never settle down. Every man in town is vying for her attention, but she doesn't seem interested in any of them."

"That's because all of them are too eager to please her. She's never cared for anyone who buckles underneath all the pressure of all her demands. Personally, I think Kagome needs a man with some backbone, someone who knows how to stand up to her when no one else will."

"Sounds like you talking about someone like Inuyasha." Sango laughed. "Honestly, I don't think anyone has been able to rile Kagome's temper like Inuyasha Shiro."

Chuckling Miroku nodded toward the throng of suitors assembled around Kagome. "Apparently, we don't have to worry about anyone provoking Kagome's temper this afternoon, my dear."

At that moment, a buggy rattled over the well-worn drive leading up to Takashi House. When the vehicle halted beside the mansion, the driver leaped down to help the passenger's from their seats.

Miroku's smile faded away as a tall, silver haired man emerged from the buggy, cradling a little girl in his arms.

"But then maybe we do have reason to worry," Miroku mumbled, a troubled frown creasing his brow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing it made me really happy I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and I know its kind of fluffy but all this information was needed for what I'm planning I know I will have the next chapter up soon because its written I just need to type it I hope you all enjoyed this and it would be an honor to me if u reviewed. Thanks a lot  Sarah


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya, Ya I'm sorry ill cut this short here is the next chapter:**

Chapter 2

Stepping down from the buggy Inuyasha Shiro tightened his hold around the child nestled against his chest.

"We're at Takashi House now, Aurora." Even though Inuyasha knew full well that his daughter wasn't listening to anything he had to say, he couldn't resist the urge to tell her about their arrival. "We're finally here."

He glanced down at the white-blonde haired tyke, and his heart rolled over. Aurora had drifted off to sleep just as the train had chugged into the Kagura depot. Now, deep in the throes of a belated afternoon nap, the three year old was oblivious to the sounds of voices and music and laughter drifting over the grounds.

"Where would you like your baggage, sir?" the heck driver asked, retrieving a pair of traveling bags from the buggy.

"Just leave everything here with me. I'll take care of getting my bags into the house a little later."

The driver deposited the bags on the ground, and then accepted Inuyasha's generous payment for his services with an appreciative smile. "Enjoy your visit, sir."

Inuyasha grinned. "I don't intend to do anything else while I'm here, I can assure you."

Chuckling, the driver tipped the brim of his hat and returned to the buggy. Just as the vehicle lurched forward, returning to the main road, Inuyasha heard an outbreak of applause from the front lawn.

Curious about the commotion, Inuyasha edged his way across the drive and halted beside a row of neatly trimmed hedges to peer across the grounds.

Dozens of guests were assembled on the lawn. Clapping and cheering, the visitors were focusing their attention on a tall, reed thin woman with a crown of silver curls. The woman was ambling through the throng, working her way toward a table near the verandah.

In the center of the table was a six-tiered cake, adorned with thick mounds of icing and dozens of blazing candles as Yuka Takashi approached the festive setting, the chatter and noise from the crowd faded into a respectful silence.

"Oh, my." Yuka's thick spectacles shimmered, reflecting the glow of the candles. "Is all this for me?"

"Don't worry, Yuka." Korari Takashi waddled up behind her sister. "No one expects you to eat all of it by yourself."

A smile tugged at the corners of Yuka's mouth. "Are you suggesting I should share my birthday cake with everyone?"

"Offering a slice to each guest would be very considerate of you." Korari edged closer examining the decorative icing on the cake with a critical eye. Short and plump with an insatiable sweet tooth, she rarely passed up the chance to indulge I her favorite pastime of enjoying rich, sugary desserts.

"I suppose I should share it," Yuka conceded. "After all, it is an enormous cake."

"You'll probably have lots of leftovers, even after everyone has the chance to sample a slice or two." Korari heaved an exaggerated sigh. "And I certainly don't want you to worry about it all by yourself."

Yuka feigned concern. "But what will I ever do with all the leftovers?"

"Well, I suppose I could assume personal responsibility for what's left," Korari volunteered. "After all, I wouldn't want you to be shouldering any unnecessary problems today."

"How thoughtful of you, Kori." Yuka affectionately patted her sister's round shoulder. "It's a relief to know I won't have to contend with such a tremendous burden this afternoon."

Korari's plump cheeks blossomed with color. "It's the least I could do, considering it's your birthday and all."

Chuckles of amusement rippled through the crowd. "Happy Birthday, Miss Yuka!" Someone shouted.

"Blow out your candles, Miss Yu!" another guest urged.

"And don't forget to make a wish!" a third voice rang out.

Heading the advice of the throng, Yuka drew in a deep breath. Leaning forward, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a whoosh of air.

"Try again, Miss Yuka," someone shouted.

Yuka's eyes fluttered open. Dismayed to discover not a single candle had been extinguished, she heaved a disgruntled sigh.

At that instant, a boy with dark hair scrambled up to the table. "I'll help you, Aunt Yuka!" Jeremiah Haoshi offered.

An attractive girl trailed closely behind the lad, tugging on the arm of her younger sister. "Emily and I can help too," Rebecca Haoshi volunteered.

Yuka laughed. "Apparently, I need all the help I can get. I just don't have the wind to blow out seventy-five candles by myself." She motioned for the youngsters to form a circle around the table. "Let's give it a try, my dears."

Yuka and the Haoshi children clamored around the cake, huffing and puffing until all the flames were extinguished. Curls of smoke were drifting up from the smoldering wicks when the crowd broke into a round of applause.

The silver haired Takashi sisters quickly plucked the remains of the candle from each of the tiered layers. Then they set to work, sharing the tasks of cutting and serving the cake to their guests.

Through it all, Inuyasha stood motionless, quietly absorbing the sights and sounds and smells swirling around him. He recognized several familiar faces in the midst of the throng. For several moments he savored the mouthwatering scents that wafted from the delectable assortment of food on the tables. And he couldn't ignore the easy flow of laughter and conversation drifting through the crowd.

But most of all, he became acutely aware of the camaraderie between friends and neighbors, the sense of warmth between family and friends, the sense of warmth and caring that had been absent from his life for too long.

God, how he missed this place.

Somewhere along the way, somewhere in the midst of the living hell that his life had become, he had forgotten how much Takashi House had meant to him

But as Inuyasha stood in the shadows of the stately old mansion, dozens of memories rushed through him, memories that reminded him of why he loved this place so.

Recollections of his first visit to Takashi House danced through his mind with vivid clarity. Ironically, it had been the occasion of another party, a celebration in honor of Kagome's seventh birthday. At the time Inuyasha had been a frightened ten year old, struggling to fend for himself after his mother abandoned him.

_"Happy Birthday dear K-a-go-meeee… happy birthday to you," dozens of little kids finished off the end of Kagome's birthday song. Kagome smiled happily and the little kids began to spread out and start getting pieces of cake which always ended up more on their clothes than in their mouths. After devouring the cake the kids sat down to watch Kagome open her presents. After almost a million dresses she got to the present that was much smaller than the rest. As she unwrapped the dirty newspaper from the old cardboard box dried flower petals floated off the top everyone was looking disgustingly at what she had in her hand. It was a doll made completely out of garbage. The head was a cup and the body was newspaper rolled and twisted up and a silly smile was drawn on the rim of the cup and there were pieces of corn for eyes. There were pieces of ripped t-shirt for hair and Kagome thought it was beautiful. All the children began to laugh and even the parents looked slightly grossed out by the thing Kagome's smile vanished in confusion. She turned the doll over and read the little card. _

_Hapy Birfday Kagome_

_From Inuyasha_

_Kagome smiled and delicately placed it by her other dresses and dolls all the children got up and Kagome looked around looking for Inuyasha but all she saw was a little red flash of something that looked suspiciously like a haori running out of her yard._

At the time Inuyasha had been overwhelmed by the plentiful platters of food and generous servings of love that had been passed around the table.

A few days later, the warmth and caring of that family changed his life forever. Appalled to discover that Inuyasha was living alone, Sango promptly removed the boy from the squalor of the abandoned shack that had been the only home he'd ever known.

Even now, some fourteen years later, Inuyasha knew he would never forget the afternoon when Sango and Miroku had rescued him from that horrid place. His life had taken a new direction on that day-starting from the moment Sango had announced that he could live at Takashi House for as long as he wanted –or needed- to stay.

"This is your home now, just like it's mine," she'd told him. "I promise to take care of you as long as you're here. You'll always have a warm bed and plenty of food."

But Sango and her loved ones provided Inuyasha with more-much more- than the basic necessities of life. Within a short time Inuyasha realized he'd been plunged into a center of a family who cared for each other in ways he'd never dreamed possible.

Over the course of the next seven years, the elderly Takashi sister's became the doting grandmothers he'd never had. Sango wedged a permanent place in his heart, replacing the mother that had abandoned him. Somewhere along the way Miroku filled the shoes of the father he'd never known. And Kagome became something of a pesky little sister, both charming him and infuriating him with her precious ways.

By the time Inuyasha set off on his own, he was a confident, self-assured seventeen year old, eager to pursue his dream of obtaining a law degree. He moved to Tokyo, Japan, and becoming a student at Ramada University.

During his days at the university, Inuyasha maintained close ties with his family who'd raised him as one of their own. But traveling back and forth between Tokyo and Kagura became increasingly difficult after his graduation from law school.

Between establishing a successful law practice in Tokyo and starting a family of his own, Inuyasha had little time for spare visits to Kagura. In recent years, trips to Takashi House had become nothing more than fond memories to Inuyasha.

But now he'd finally returned to his childhood home Inuyasha regretted that he hadn't taken the time to visit more often. "You fool," he muttered under his breath. "Why in the hell haven't you been back before now?"

He shifted uneasily, glancing across the lawn once again. His gaze aimlessly wandered over the crowd until the familiar features of a petite young woman snared his attention. _Kagome._

Studying her, Inuyasha couldn't deny that the little girl from his childhood memories had grown into a beautiful young lady.

At the moment, her hair was glistening like spun gold beneath the dappled rays of sunlight. Ribbons were woven through the soft black mounds of hair on the crown of her head and streamed through the clusters of ringlets that tumbled over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. The rosy hue of the hair ribbons was repeated in the sash cinched around her waist and in a border of roses embroidered along the flowing hem and the scooped neckline of her white gown.

A group of admirers-ranging from young school boys to stately gentlemen- huddled around Kagome vying for her attention. She chatted playfully with the little band of adorers, bedazzling them with her charm and beauty.

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath, regarding Kagome's admirers with a mixture of pity and amusement. Little did they realize that she'd been fluttering those thick, dark lashes, flashing that winsome smile, and enchanting everyone around her, since the day she was born.

"The poor saps," Inuyasha mused out loud "they have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

Inuyasha suspected that he knew better than most, what lay beneath that dazzling package. Lurking behind that provocative smile was a pampered beauty who'd never know the meaning of hard work. A precious charmer with a stubborn streak, Kagome rarely yielded to any man's authority-especially if she was bent on having her own way.

Of course, Kagome possessed some redeeming qualities, too. She cherished her friendships, lavishing her dearest friends with her overly generous spirit and her staunch loyalty. Blessed with a sharp intelligence and a quick tongue, she could match wits with debaters far more experienced than she.

And no topic or conflict was too risqué or difficult for Kagome to tackle. During his childhood, Inuyasha had spent endless hours sparing with her about everything from the weather to the minister's Sunday sermons. In fact, arguing with Kagome had been Inuyasha's favorite past time during the time of his youth.

But debating anything more controversial than the shape of the moon held little appeal for Inuyasha now.

He heaved a weary sigh. After three, long years of contending with Kikyo's wandering eye and fiery temper, Inuyasha figured he'd dealt with enough conflict and discord to last a lifetime.

Though his marriage had been nothing short of a nightmare, learning about the circumstances of Kikyo's fatal accident had destroyed what little was left of Inuyasha's fledgling belief in the power of love.

Worse yet, the injustice of it all had gnawed at Inuyasha like a festering sore. Since Kikyo's funeral six month's ago, Inuyasha's bitterness and anger had mounted with each passing day. And in recent weeks, he'd buried himself in his work, shutting himself off from everyone other than Aurora.

But from the moment he'd arrived at Takashi House, Inuyasha felt something stirring deep within him, something akin to a faint glimmer of hope. Once upon a time, Takashi House had been a safe haven for him, a heavenly refuge from the cruelties of life. Never had he felt so wanted and loved as when he had resided here.

Now, gazing around the familiar grounds, Inuyasha felt that familiar thread of hope tugging at his heartstrings once again. Would his visit give him the chance to escape from his problems if only for a little while? Could he recapture the wondrous emotions of love and acceptance, all those feelings of warmth and security that had been generated here long ago?

He wasn't looking for anything more than a few days of peace, a chance to forget about everything other than the one good thing that had resulted from his disastrous marriage……….. _Aurora_.

Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping tyke nestled against him, the precious treasure that destiny had entrusted in his inept care.

His gaze roamed over her platinum blonde curls and white satin ribbons spilling across his shoulder, and then settled on the angelic features that warmed his heart like nothing else could. Still fast asleep, the child's pink tinted lips were slightly agape, and her cheeks were splotched with a rosy hue.

An ache squeezed his chest. Beneath all those ruffles and ribbons was a little girl who desperately needed the strength of a mother's love to guide her through the rough passages of life.

Sometimes Inuyasha thought Aurora resembled a little lost angel who was struggling to find her way into the world. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a glint of excitement dancing in those wide solemn eyes or heard a squeal of delight gurgling from those rosy pink lips.

He gathered her close. Risking everything- even his own life-would not be to great a sacrifice for his daughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for that child.

At that moment, Sango and Miroku rushed up to greet him.

"We're so glad you're here, Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed, stretching up on her toes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"A visit to your old stomping grounds has been long past due, son." Miroku said and clapped him on the back.

Though Inuyasha had expected that Sango and Miroku would greet him with open arms, the warmth of the moment overwhelmed him for a moment and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "It's good to be here again," he finally managed to say. "Getting away from Tokyo for a few days will be good for Aurora and me, I'm certain."

"Our doors are always open whenever you can visit Inuyasha. There's always a place for you and this adorable daughter of yours at Takashi House." Sango brushed a hand over the toddler's wayward curls her eyes glowing with affection for the child.

"I suppose I should've sent a wire or a note to let you know I was coming, but…" Inuyasha paused slightly embarrassed by his negligence. "But to be honest I didn't know about Aunt Yuka's party until last night. The invitation got buried underneath a stack of work papers on my desk. Aurora and I hopped on the first train out of Tokyo this morning, trying to get here for the start of Aunt Yuka's party. And we might have succeeded if we hadn't been delayed in Sakura for a few hours."

"I suspected something like that had happened." Sango's smile faded away as her gaze drifted back to Aurora. "Poor child! She must be exhausted after that long train ride. Let's get her settled inside the house so she can finish her nap."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Inuyasha agreed.

After Miroku retrieved Inuyasha's traveling bags, the trio turned, heading for the house. But they'd only taken a few steps when Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Go ahead and join the rest of the guests, Inuyasha. I can take Aurora upstairs for you," she insisted. "The party will be winding down soon, and I'm certain Kagome will be anxious to know you're here."

"Thanks, Sango." Grateful for her thoughtfulness Inuyasha carefully placed his daughter into Sango's capable hands, and then turned to join the celebration on the grounds.

**I know it has taken me forever to get this posted but I've been really busy with school and everything and I just haven't had the time to get this up I promise the next chapter I will try to get up faster o and the next chapter is a cute one so till next time thank you mi loyal ones –Sarah P.S. No reviews no chapter so review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry TT**

Chapter 3

"May I freshen your lemonade Ms. Higurashi?" The young man's high-pitched voice warbled like the chirp of a canary. "I would be honored to fetch another glass for you."

Seated in a white wicker chair Kagome bestowed a gracious smile on the anxious young man. "I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I believe I've had my fill of lemonade for one afternoon."

"oh." The young man's shoulder's drooped and his face clouded with disappointment. "Well then …" he mumbled, staring at the ground, obviously not knowing what else to say.

"But there is something else you can do for me," Kagome added hastily, attempting to ease his dismay.

His head snapped up. "Anything for you, Ms. Higurashi."

"Since my empty glass has become quite useless… perhaps you could dispose of it for me?"

He nodded with such vigor that Kagome feared his neck might brake. "It would be a pleasure to grant your request," he insisted.

The young man beamed with delight when Kagome surrendered the glass to him. Turning to leave he cast a triumphant smile at the remaining gentlemen in Kagome's loyal following who were still huddled around her, vying for her attention.

As soon as the young man departed, Thaddeus Ballard edged forward. "I noticed your first piece of cake was rather small, Miss Higurashi. Would you care for another slice?"

"What a deliciously tempting idea," Kagome mused, sighing with exaggeration as she pretended to consider the matter. "But as I recall, Aunt Korari offered to assume personal responsibility for any leftover cake. My aunt is a generous woman mind you, but sweets have always been her downfall. And something tells me she isn't eager to share the remainders of that scrumptious birthday cake with anyone at the moment."

She nodded in the direction of her aunt, who was guarding the meager remains of the tasty confection like a protective watchdog. Kagome's attentive audience followed the direction of her gaze, chuckling with amusement as Korari licked a generous dab of icing from her fingers.

With her admirers momentarily distracted, Kagome shifted uneasily in her chair. Though flattered by all the attention from all her faithful admirers, she couldn't deny that she was becoming increasingly bored with the mindless jabber and frivolous sentiments whirling around her.

Worse yet her cheeks were aching from all the strain of keeping a constant smile on her lips, and her feet were throbbing from the pain of slippers that were far too small.

Kagome restlessly peered across the lawn, inadvertently catching the gaze of a handsome mustached man who was standing a few feet away from the rest of her admirers. Apparently encouraged by their moment of eye contact, he boldly stepped forward, breaking through the circle of men surrounding Kagome.

Kagome's heart sank as the man approached. All afternoon, Augustus Moulton had been keeping a watchful eye on her. And though his dauntless pursuit of her was quite admirable, Kagome had no desire to spend any more time with him.

Not that Augustus was threatening or offensive. On the contrary his manners were impeccable, his demeanor pleasant, his features quite handsome.

But nothing could compensate for the man's lack of personality. Augustus Moulton was as personable as a dead tree. An overwhelming urge to yawn seized her every time she heard that expressionless, flat monotone of his.

Now, as Augustus neared, Kagome frantically searched for a way to avert another encounter with him. As soon as she spotted Rin Takori in the midst of the crowd, she breathed a sigh of relief. Surely Augustus wouldn't intrude upon a conversation with her best friend!

Kagome surged to her feet. "As much as I have enjoyed your company, gentleman, I'm Afraid I mustn't neglect the rest of my guests any longer. So if you'll pardon me…"

The men sighed with disappointment as Kagome picked up her skirts to leave. Carefully sidestepping Augustus, she threaded her way through the maze of guests. As she neared a willowy young woman with dark brown hair in the midst of the crowd, she picked up her pace and rushed forward.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed, greeting her friend with a warm embrace. "I've been looking all over for you, Rin. Thank goodness you 're here!"

"For heaven's sake, Kagome!" Rin's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You're acting like you haven't seen me for years."

"And what's so wrong with that?" A slight pout formed on Kagome's lips. "I'm truly glad to see you, Rin."

"But I suspect your not as genuinely thrilled as you'd like for me to believe."

Kagome feigned innocence. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Kagome." Rin laughed. "I've seen Augustus ogling you all afternoon, and I know you're pretending to be deeply involved in a serious discussion with me so you can avoid him."

"Am I so…transparent?" Kagome asked in a wounded tone.

"It's not easy to fool your best friend," Rin consoled sympathetically. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "And, apparently, fooling Augustus isn't easy, either," she warned just as Kagome sensed the presence of someone standing behind her.

"Good afternoon, ladies," a voice rumbled in a tone as flat and dry as a barren desert.

Kagome inhaled a deep, steadying breath and planted a bright smile on her lips. "How nice to see you again Mr. Moulton," she murmured, slowly turning to face him. He acknowledged the remark with a cordial nod, and then directed his attention to Rin. "May I borrow your friend for a moment, Miss Takori? I promise to return her to you, safe and unharmed, within a short while."

"I'm certain Kagome and I can finish our conversation at some other time. Rin pressed her hand over Kagome's, squeezing her fingers in a gesture of sympathy and support, before turning to leave.

As Rin disappeared into the crowd, Augustus extended his arm to Kagome. "Shall we find a quiet place to talk?"

Kagome nodded toward the rose garden, Aunt Yuka's pride and joy. Rows of colorful blossoms, carefully nurtured and lovingly tended by Yuka, lined the garden pathway and stretched along the west side of the house. Located some distance away from the center of the festivities, the spot offered seclusion from the roar of the crowd. "No one should disturb us in the rose garden," she suggested.

"A wonderful idea," Augustus agreed.

Kagome placed a hand around his outstretched arm. Falling into step beside him, she forced herself to view this situation in a positive light. Enduring a few moments alone with Augustus Moulton wasn't the end of the world, after all. She would simply listen to whatever he had to say and politely express her opinion on the matter. Then she would conclude the brief discussion with a gracious and return to her guests. Within a few moments, the entire ordeal would be over and forgotten.

Enjoying the fragrant floral scents drifting through the air, Kagome entered the garden with Augustus. After sauntering along a winding trail lined with dozens of blossoming rose bushes they paused beside a wooden bench. "You persistence in persuading me to spend a few moments with you this afternoon has aroused my curiosity, Mr. Moulton," Kagome admitted freely.

"I've been quite anxious to talk to you since our conversation on the verandah," Augustus conceded, a troubled frown wrinkling his brow. "But I hope my aggressive manner has not offended you in any way."

"I've always believed that boldness is an admirable trait," she assured him.

The compliment seemed to ease the rigid set of his shoulders. "I appreciate your willingness to steal away with me for a few moments, Miss Higurashi. Engaging in a private discussion with you on the front lawn seemed quite impossible, considering that several hundred people were demanding your attention. It was hardly an appropriate place for discussing a personal matter."

"But no one can overhear our conversation now." Kagome reminded him in a quiet tone. "Please precede, Mr. Moulton. I'm quite anxious to hear what you have to say."

He inhaled a deep breath as if summoning his courage to begin. As you know, Miss Higurashi, my father's expertise in financial matters has permitted the Moulton family to lead a comfortable life. After attending Tokyo University, I enjoyed my father's business, and I am proud to say I have been successful in my endeavors…"

The monotonous timbre, never once varying in tone or volume, had the potent effect of sleeping powder on Kagome. Struggling to keep her lashes from drifting to a close, she forced herself to focus on his handsome face.

But as Augustus droned on, her gaze strayed over his shoulder. Just as she glanced across the yard, a blurry image seized her attention.

"… and I am fully prepared to assume the financial responsibilities and obligations of establishing a household…"

There was something familiar about the distant figure, something she couldn't put into words. Curious, Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"…and no other woman has intrigued me as you have, Miss Higurashi…"

The figure came into sharper focus. A man was crossing the lawn, a tall, handsome man wearing a black suit. There was a bold confidence in his stride and the air of determination in the set of his broad shoulders.

As he approached the garden, his features became more visible to Kagome. His hair was a bright, white, and he looked just like _Inuyasha_.

"…and I've discovered that most of my thoughts are centered around you…"

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Kagome became vaguely aware of Augustus's voice drifting around her. But she had no idea what he was saying. She was too surprised by Inuyasha's unexpected arrival to comprehend anything that Augustus had to say.

When Inuyasha paused at the edge of the garden Kagome seized the opportunity to observe him while Augustus continued his monologue.

During Kagome's childhood, she'd never viewed Inuyasha as anything other than the holy terror he was. In recent years, she'd watched him become a devoted husband and father. A mere six months ago, she'd seen him as a broken man mourning the loss of his wife.

But now, she realized that the passage of time had transformed an ordinary freckle faced boy into a breathtakingly handsome man. Gone was the youthful air of innocence, the boyish stubble of whiskers, and the unlined face.

Somewhere along the way, Inuyasha's striking features had been seasoned with the mark of maturity. The angles and grooves of his face had become rugged, chiseled, and strong.

Gazing at him, Kagome realized that his brows were bushier, his jaw line more defined. He was thicker through the neck, more muscled in the body. And the hue of his hair, once light white, had darkened into a shade of silver.

Yet, some things about him had not changed at all. His eyes were still as gold as the Full Moon in October. The width of his shoulders bore the same, proud stance. The curve of his mouth still held the boyish charm that she remembered so well. And there was the same hint of belligerence in the stubborn set of his jaw that she had always found unsettling.

"… and if you grant your permission for me to call on you------"

"I realize this is the most awkward moment to interrupt you Mr. Moulton," Kagome cut in smoothly, "but a dear friend of mine has just arrived, quite unexpectedly. If you'll pardon me for a moment…?"

But Kagome didn't wait for a reply. Before Augustus could open his mouth, she was halfway across the garden.

Approaching Inuyasha, she couldn't help but admire the finely tailored lines of his dark suit and brocaded waistcoat. A silk cravat liquid gold in color, draped around the wing collar of his snowy white shirt and held in place with a tie pin emphasized the golden hue in his eyes.

Their gazes locked and held as she glided to a halt in front of him. "Well it's about time you got here," she scolded, unable to suppress a smile.

'Better late than never, so they say." He took both of her hands into his, grinning down at her with amusement. "Still braking hearts, I see."

"It's a pleasant way to pass the time, especially now that I don't have you around to pester anymore," she taunted. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming today you know."

"So you've been watching- perhaps even waiting- for me?"

Slightly ruffled by the thread of confidence woven into the question, she leaped at the challenge to goad him. "I've been waiting all afternoon, Inuyasha! Why, I've done nothing but watch for you. Ever since the party started, I've spent every moment of every hour, every second of every minute, waiting, watching, hoping that suddenly appear in the crowd-"

"Liar." Amusement twinkled from the depths of his outrageously gorgeous gold eyes. "You've been too busy to miss me."

Kagome laughed, enjoying the moment until she heard the shuffle of footsteps along the garden path. No doubt, Augustus Moulton had grown weary of waiting for her return. Once he caught up with her, she suspected he wouldn't hesitate to request another private meeting. And she sensed the requests wouldn't stop until his agreed to listen to the rest of his boring monologue.

But Kagome couldn't bear the thoughts of contending with Augustus again. She hadn't the slightest inclination to reciprocate the man's feelings for her. Nibbling on her lower lip, she hastily considered her options. What of she feigned sudden illness? Or succumbed to a fainting spell?

A bout of dizziness, however, would only provide a temporary solution to a permanent problem. If she hoped to discourage Augustus from pursuing her in the future, more drastic measures would be necessary. Perhaps he would concede defeat if she expressed an ardent interest in another man. . .

Seized by a sudden thought, she glanced up at Inuyasha. Would he cooperate with her? After all, he'd never been the cooperative sort. Instead of complying with her request without protest, he'd probably launch into a heated debate, taunt her with some bothersome questions, or deliver a lengthy sermon about the perils of her scheming ways.

But the sound of Augustus's approaching footsteps convinced Kagome to cast aside all her doubts and fears. Desperate to ward off her approaching suitor, she lunged forward and hurled her arms over the broad expanse of Inuyasha's shoulders.

Genuine surprise flickered across his face. "I didn't expect this kind of welcome from you, Kagome. You must be happier to see me than I thought. It almost seems like you're truly pleased that I'm-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome laced her fingers together behind his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: now I know this is a really cruel place to stop it and I know that it's been forever since I updated and I'm really sorry but I just finished fall crew which was taking up most of my time so I had practically no social life and because it took me so long I decided to continue sorry !**

The shuffle of boots moving across the winding pathway snared Inuyasha's attention. He looked up glancing behind Kagome, and an expression of sudden understanding dawned across his intriguing features. "Trying to make your suitor jealous?" he asked, his gaze returning to her face.

"No," Kagome snapped impatiently anxious to move ahead with her plan. "I'm trying to convince him that any further attempts to catch my attention will be totally senseless. I want him to believe I'm interested in someone else so he'll stop following me wherever I go."

"I see." He arched one eyebrow. "And you're using me as a decoy in this little game of yours."

"Not unless you're willing to participate," she mumbled, unable to hide her mounting irritation. At any second now, Augustus would be standing right beside them. She couldn't afford to waist precious moments arguing with Inuyasha. Infuriated, she stared straight ahead, focusing on the broad width of Inuyasha's chest.

"I don't mind lending a hand," he assured her smoothly. "But I suspect that kissing you won't be an enjoyable experience for me, knowing how you treat your admirers after you've grown weary of them. Something tells me that you'll cast me aside without a second thought, just like the rest of your heartbroken suitors."

"Then you can _pretend_ that you're enjoying yourself," she ground out, rapidly losing her patience with him.

"But you know I've never been good at games of pretend," he reminded her, his voice a low, taunting whisper.

She snapped up her head, intending to voice a scathing reply. But Inuyasha didn't give her the chance to utter a sound. Any response that might have crossed her lips became smothered beneath the pressure of his mouth grinding into hers.

The shock of the unexpected move turned Kagome's world upside down. Jolted by the jarring contact she reeled in confusion. Yes, she'd asked for a kiss from Inuyasha, a kiss that would discourage any further advances from Augustus. But never in her wildest dreams had she expected anything other than a few pecks across the cheek or a light brush of his lips across hers. Never once had she fathomed that Inuyasha would kiss her like this.

His lips were seducing hers with masterful skill, devouring the contours of her mouth with such fervent persuasion that Kagome melted beneath the sizzling heat of her touch. He angled his head to one side, gliding his mouth across her lips over and over again with hot, moist strokes.

Inuyasha was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before, scorching her lips with the heat of his mouth and igniting fiery flames of desire in places far deeper. When his tongue slipped between the curve of her lips and surged into her mouth, Kagome feared her knees would buckle beneath her.

Swooning, she clung to his broad shoulders for support. He pressed his hands along the curve of her spine, drawing her closer against him. All the while, his lips clung to hers, relentlessly demanding more.

As his tongue swirled around her's Kagome felt both weak and giddy as if a lightning bolt had seared through her. He was kissing her with the passion of a man possessed with an insatiable desire for the woman in his arms. It was senseless, it was endless, and it was the most proactive, mind-boggling moment of Kagome's life.

And it also made Kagome realize just how little she knew about kissing. None of her suitors had ever demanded anything more from her than a simple flirtatious kiss from her. And most of the kisses had been over before she had even had a chance to close her eyes. Never before had she been kissed by a man like this.

Inuyasha's arousing touch was awakening a response that both amazed and alarmed her. Kagome couldn't explain why her pulse was racing so furiously, why her heart was thundering in her chest, why everything around her-all the noise and all the laughter-seemed very distant and far away.

Was this truly Inuyasha kissing her? The same Inuyasha who had yanked on her braids and stolen her hair ribbons? The Inuyasha who had wounded her pride when he's refused to marry her beside the playhouse so long ago?

Waves of confusion swept over her. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to ignite all these feelings of desire in her. Not the man who had been a like a brother to her for most of her life.

The moment his arms loosened, she slithered away from his hold. Edging back, she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You scoundrel! You weren't supposed to kiss me like . . . like . . . like that!"

He had the audacity to laugh." And just how was I kissing?"

She lifted her chin and haughtily returned his gaze. "Like some love-starved maniac!"

"But apparently it achieved what you wanted to accomplish," he noted, his gaze meaningfully drifting across the narrow pathway behind her.

Slowly turning her head, Kagome looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, Augustus Moulton had vanished. For the first time during the course of the afternoon, the dark haired admirer was not standing behind her.

But her dismay over Inuyasha's unsettling kiss overshadowed any joy she might have felt over Augustus's disappearance. Her lips were still tingling from the blazing heat of that kiss, and she didn't understand why.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "A kiss on the cheek would have sufficed, Inuyasha."

"But it wouldn't have been very convincing. I dare say your admiring suitor wouldn't have departed so quickly if he'd witnessed the sight of someone bestowing a chaste peck on your cheek."

She knew he was right but she couldn't bring herself to agree with him. "Well you didn't have to resort to such despicable tactics," she grumbled.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And just how were my tactics despicable?"

"It was the _way_ you kissed me, Inuyasha!" she floundered, groping for the right words. "It was much to bold, much too . . ._ convincing_."

"Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" he asked with mock innocence.

"Of course not!" she yearned to slap that impudent grin from his lips. "I never asked you to kiss me like we were long lost lover's who had just been reunited!"

"So you didn't _like_ the way I kissed you?" he pressed on.

"I never said that," she denied, feeling a heated flush rise to her cheeks. "But it was entirely inappropriate!"

"I suppose you should know all about inappropriate kisses." There was a touch of smugness, a hint of playful teasing, in his tone that infuriated Kagome beyond all reason. "Considering you've probably been exposed to a great deal of suitors who were anxious to steal kisses from-"

"All of my suitors are well versed in the proper way to kiss a lady," she informed me with the utmost respect, and they have never taken advantage of me. And never once has any of them kissed me so . . . so . . . so savagely!"

All traces of amusement vanished from his lips and eyes. "That's the way I kiss Kagome." His voice became gruff and low. "It's the only way I know how to kiss a woman."

"Well you didn't have to act like you were enjoying yourself so much," she muttered.

"For God's sake, Kagome, _you _were the one who wanted me to pretend like I was having a good time!" His face reddened with fury. What did you expect?"

"I expected something much milder. Something not so wild and heated and passionate and-"

"Damnation Kagome!" he roared. "I gave you exactly what you asked for."

"No you didn't. You took advantage of the situation," she countered hotly. "I'll know better than to ever ask you to kiss me again."

"You don't have to worry about me kissing you anymore," Inuyasha assured her. "I wouldn't even consider the thought. I'll reserve my affections for a woman who will appreciate me more than someone like you!"

They were still standing face to face, glaring at each other in frigid silence, when Miroku stepped up beside them.

"Well I see you two are having a pleasant chat," he observed, nearly strangling on his laughter.

"Inuyasha started it," Kagome claimed.

"Kagome aggravated it," Inuyasha declared.

"I see." Miroku's gaze swung form Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. "For some strange reason, I feel like I've stepped back in time. Do either of you remember having this conversation before?"

Visions of childhood spats and squabbles flashed through Kagome's mind. But as she stood there, glaring at Inuyasha, the absurdity of the situation hit her with full force. And when she detected a twitching motion at one corner of Inuyasha's mouth, she burst into laughter. "Dear heavens, you would think we were children again!"

"Pitiful, aren't we?" Grinning, he shook his head in disbelief. "Five minutes together, and were ready to strangle each other."

"At least you're here. I will give you credit for that," she teased, curling a ringlet of her hair around her finger. "And what about Aurora? Is she here, too?"

"She's upstairs, finishing her afternoon nap. I suspect she should be awakening soon." Inuyasha's smile faded away. "Something tells me I should check on her. Waking up in a strange place might be frightening for a little girl all by herself."

"Then we'll see you back at the house," Kagome said.

As Inuyasha retreated back to Takahashi House, Miroku held out his arm to Kagome. "Shall we return to our party now?"

Nodding, Kagome fell into step beside her brother-in-law. The crowd was waning now, and she sensed that the party would be over soon.

Inhaling a deep, steadying breath, Kagome swept across the grounds to bid good-bye to the remaining guests.

**Yes! I finished and let me tell you I pumped this one out guys so don't be mad at me an review! It really does make me work faster! Sarah**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally I know so Happy Thanks Giving Read & Review…**

Chapter 4

Twilight was settling over Takashi House by the time the last of the guests had bid their goodbyes, climbed into their buggies, and driven away from the mansion.

Kagome ambled across the lawn, grateful that the staff of Miroku's hotel had furnished the food and the service for the festivities. Between the chefs' mouth-watering delicacies and the efficiency of the workers who were no clearing the grounds, Kagome had no doubts why The Haoshi had garnered a reputation as the finest lodging and dining establishment in all of Kagura.

Satisfied that the party had been a smashing success, Kagome retreated into the house for the evening. Just as she entered the foyer, Inuyasha clambered down the stairs, holding a little girl in his arms. Two tiny fingers were wedged into the child's mouth, and her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Looks like you have your hands full, Inuyasha," Kagome observed with a wry smile, gliding to a halt beside the staircase. "I can't believe how much Aurora has grown in the last six months."

"She's getting to be a handful -- in more ways than one." Chuckling, Inuyasha shifted his daughter's weight from one arm to the other. "She's been refusing to take her afternoon naps this week. But by the end of the day, she's so exhausted that she falls asleep at the dinner table."

Kagome affectionately tweaked the end of the child's nose. "I never liked to take naps either, Aurora. I was afraid I might miss something. Your daddy was a devious little rascal, and I suspected he might play a trick on me while I was sleeping."

"Don't believe anything this woman tells you, Aurora." A glimmer of amusement sparkled from Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome was the mischievous one. She was always getting me into trouble."

"Me – mischievous?" Kagome blinked with mock innocence. "You're one to talk, Inuyasha Shiro."

At that instant, Aurora squirmed beneath the tight grip of her father's and lunged for his cravat. Coiling the ends of the silk fabric around her fingers, she unbeknowingly tightened the cravat around Inuyasha's neck.

"No, no, Aurora." Inuyasha hastily pulled her hand away from his neck cloth. "You're chocking me to death."

Aurora shrunk back, her lower lip protruding. Loosening the tight loop around his neck, Inuyasha heaved a weary sigh.

"I'm afraid Aurora has been out of sorts ever since she woke up from her nap this afternoon," he said. "She wasn't very happy to find out that she'd missed Aunt Yuka's party."

"I don't blame her, if I'd slept through a party, I'd be disappointed, too." Kagome couldn't resist brushing a hand over the child's wayward curls. "But Aurora can still celebrate Aunt Yu's birthday along with the rest of us in the parlor. I suspect Sango will be ready for Aunt Yuka to open her presents at any moment now."

"Aurora will probably enjoy all the excitement." A nostalgic expression flicked across Inuyasha's face. "I know I've never forgotten the first time I attended a party at Takashi House."

"How could anyone forget my seventh birthday?" Kagome's laughter rang through the foyer. "Instead of playing games, we chased hogs in the garden. All on account of you, I might add."

"Now don't go blaming me for spoiling your party, Kagome. How could I have known that the damn latch on the hog pen wouldn't hold?"

"Still, you were the one to blame for that dreadful mess. And by the time we got the hogs back in the pen, everyone was covered with mud from head to toe. You even had a big glob in your hair.'

"But all that red Georgia couldn't have been too noticeable," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Back then my hair was about the same color as Aurora's."

Kagome's eyes twinkled as she gazed down at the little girl. "I bet you didn't know that your Daddy's hair used to be the same color as yours. Aurora."

Something akin to understanding flickered across the child's face before she reached out and grabbed a fistful of her father's hair. Inuyasha gave a yelp of pain as she yanked on the silver strands.

"Maybe Aurora knows more than we think," Kagome mused, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Struggling to pry the child's fingers from his hair, Inuyasha shot a murderous glance in Kagome's direction.

Kagome made a quick dash for the stairs, hoping to escape before Inuyasha could accuse her of instigating Aurora's antics. Laughing, she scurried into her room and retrieved a small package from her dresser.

A smile was lingering on her lips as she entered the parlor a few moments later. Just as Kagome placed her present for Yuka on the small table, Inuyasha entered the room with Aurora.

"I appreciate all your help, Kagome." The mocking tone in his voice was accompanied by a rueful grin. "Thanks for skipping out on me while my daughter was pulling my hair out by the roots."

"Anytime, Inuyasha." Biting back a smile, Kagome settled down on the sofa with Inuyasha and Aurora as the rest of the clan trekked into the parlor.

Within a few moments, Yuka and Korari were occupying a settee near the windows, while Miroku and Sango were seated in matching wing chairs beside the fireplace. Standing between the older couple was their eldest twelve-year-old Rebecca.

Judging by the distraught expression on the girl's face, Kagome suspected her niece was torn between maintaining the poise of a young lady and plopping down on the floor beside her younger siblings in a most unladylike fashion.

At the moment, Jeremiah was sprawled across the floor, anxiously waiting to present his gift to Yuka. Little Emily, seated next to her older brother, was clutching a small parcel to her chest.

"What a wonderful day it has been!" Korari affectionately patted her sister's wrinkled hand. "I never dreamed anyone's seventy-fifth birthday party could be so much fun, Yu."

"I never dreamed I would be around long enough to have a seventy-fifth birthday." Yuka quipped. "But it's all been well worth the wait, I must admit. I enjoyed myself so much today that I didn't want the party to end."

"But your birthday isn't over yet, Aunt Yuka," Sango pointed out.

"We've got lots of gifts for you, Aunt Yu!" Jeremiah leaped to his feet and darted across the room. Grinning impishly he shoved a package into Yuka's hand. "I picked this one out all by myself."

Emily trailed closely behind her brother. "Open my present first, Aunt Yu!" she pleaded.

"I hope you like my gift," Rebecca added, scurrying toward her aunt. "I made it just for you."

Yuka delved into the gifts, shrieking with delight as she unwrapped each present. She raved over the pendant form Emily, praised Jeremiah for presenting her with a new pair of white gloves, and admired the fine handy work on the dainty lace collar that Rebecca had crotched for her.

And a parasol hidden beneath the wrappings of Inuyasha's package brought a smile to Yuka's lips. "Why thank you, Inuyasha. And you, too, Aurora. I don't think I've ever seen a parasol as lovely as this one."

At the sound of her name, Aurora drew closer to Inuyasha and burrowed her face into his side. Inuyasha draped a comforting around the child's narrow shoulders, acutely aware of her discomfort.

He'd hoped Aurora would sense all the warmth and love that flowed so freely in this room. But it seemed as if the noise and commotion had overwhelmed the child.

Inuyasha scowled, silently cursing himself. He should have realized that Aurora wasn't accustomed to being surrounded by crowds of people. After all, she'd never lived in a home where the sound of laughter was commonplace. She had never known the joy of being loved by a large, boisterous family like this one, a family who cherished each other with all their hearts.

It wasn't that Inuyasha ignored his daughter or withheld her affections from her. On the contrary, he lavished the child with all his love and attention. But compared to the liveliness of Takashi House, their home in Tokyo seemed as dismal and silent as an ancient tomb.

Aurora remained silent while Yuka opened the rest of her gifts. But as the party continued, Inuyasha noticed that the child's gaze frequently strayed in Kagome's direction.

Gauging the expression on his daughter's face, he sensed that Kagome was becoming more and more fascinating to Aurora with each passing moment.

He shifted uneasily. Dozens of grown men had fallen pray to Kagome's charms. So what impressionable little girl wouldn't be drawn to a woman whose laughter blew like fresh breezes across the room? Whose smile could steal the most unsuspecting heart? A woman whose alluring scent bore the haunting fragrance of summer roses?

At that moment, the sound of Sango's voice broke through his thoughts. "It's time to get to bed now, children. You've stayed up way past your bedtimes."

Amid groans of protest, the three youngsters bid goodnight to their elders and trekked up the stairs while Inuyasha scooped Aurora into his arms.

"It's time for you to get to bed, too, young lady. You've had a long day."

After tucking Aurora into bed for the night, Inuyasha returned to the parlor. He had just sat down on the sofa when Korari glanced over at him.

"I do hope you're planning to stay for more than just a day or so, Inuyasha. We'd like to get to know that dear child of yours."

"I'd like for her to become better acquainted with all of you, too. She's a wonderful little girl. "A shadow of concern flickered across Inuyasha's face. "But she's been quite defiant since Kikyo's death. I'd like to think that she's just growing up, but sometimes I wonder if she's developing a stubborn streak."

Korari shook her head in dismay. "The poor little tyke. She must miss her mother terribly." A glimmer of sympathy shone from her eyes as she gazed at Inuyasha. "Of course, I know your doing all you can to provide a good home for her."

"It's not always easy." Inuyasha raked a hand through his hair. "In fact, I'm looking for someone to take care of Aurora while I'm at work during the day."

Sango leaned forward in her chair, her face awash with dismay. "You don't have anyone to care for Aurora?"

"Not at the moment." He shifted uncomfortably. "My housekeeper received a wire from her family in Okinawa this week. It seems her mother is gravely ill, and she's been called home to care for her. I'm hoping she'll eventually return to Tokyo. But in the meantime, I need to find a replacement for her."

"But you don't want to hire just anyone to care for Aurora!" Kagome shuddered at the thought. "Surely you wouldn't entrust that precious child to a stranger."

"I don't have any choice, Kagome." Inuyasha shrugged with resignation. "Besides, I'm certain there are plenty of respectable women who would be willing to care for a child and a house- and be paid handsomely for it."

"Sounds like you need a wife, Inuyasha," Miroku mused, trying to bite back a smile.

"A wife? Hardly." Inuyasha's wry chuckle faded away, and a troubled frown wrinkled his brow. "No, I need someone who doesn't require anything from me other than a weekly payment for her services. I need someone who can tend to the routine chores of running a household. A woman who can cook my meals, launder my clothes, clean my house."

"But what about… Aurora?" Kagome asked.

"Caring for Aurora would be my house keeper's primary responsibility. My daughter's welfare takes precedence over everything else."

A pensive silence swept through the group. Yuka gazed at Kagome for a long moment, studying her intently. You know, maybe you could lend a hand to Inuyasha and Aurora foe a little while, Kagome," she finally suggested.

"Me?" Kagome's eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

"Why not?" Yuka challenged. "You could care for Aurora for a few days while Inuyasha is looking for a new housekeeper."

"What a marvelous idea Yuka!" Korari exclaimed.

Kagome's shock gave way to a spurt of laughter. "I don't think Inuyasha is desperate enough to take me to Tokyo with him. Besides, I'm certain he can make arrangements for Aurora's care without any help from me."

"And I believe I need someone with a bit more housekeeping experience," Inuyasha added, grinning meaningfully.

"I may not be as inept at running a household as you may think." Bristling at his implication, Kagome forced a strained smile onto her lips. "Of course, you'll never have the opportunity to find out what a wonderful housekeeper I could be."

"What a pity." A mocking gleam twinkled from Inuyasha's eyes. "Something tells me it would be an experience that I would never forget."

"You might be surprised, Inuyasha." A hint of smugness appeared on the slight curve of her mouth. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of household tasks."

"Really, now?" Inuyasha chuckled. "For some reason, I thought you would shy away from any sort of task that might chip one of your nails."

She stiffened. "And how would you know? You haven't lived at Takashi house for quite some time now."

"But I know you, Kagome. You wouldn't enjoy the mundane tasks of cleaning house everyday."

"No one enjoys cleaning house," Kagome countered. With each passing moment, she was becoming more and more irritated with Inuyasha's heartless teasing. Did he think she was some mindless bimbo who was incapable of lifting a finger around the house?

"And I also need someone with experience in caring for children," Inuyasha continued on. "Someone who has the patience to contend with an inquisitive little girl."

Kagome's eye's narrowed with suspicion. "Are you implying that I'm not qualified to care for your daughter?"

He grinned. "You're not exactly the most patient person in the world, Kagome."

"I'm well aware of what it takes to raise a child. You're just too blind to see that I could be a wonderful influence on Aurora." Stinging from his offensive remarks she glared at him. "Of course, I'd never agree to any arrangement that would require me to answer to someone like you."

"Personally, I don't think Yuka's suggestion should be dismissed so hastily," Miroku interjected. "In fact I think the arrangement might be beneficial for both of you."

"Beneficial?" Kagome echoed. "How?"

"It would solve the problem of your boredom, for one," Miroku explained. "Just this afternoon, you told me you were looking for a meaningful way to spend your time. You said you needed some sort of challenge that would bring fulfillment to your life."

"Scrubbing floors for Inuyasha was not exactly what I had in mind," Kagome mumbled, cringing at the thought.

"But it's a practical solution for everyone," Yuka reasoned. "Inuyasha, you need someone to look after Aurora. And Kagome, you need a sense of purpose in life. Working with each other, both of you could solve all your problems."

"It sounds perfectly sensible to me," Korari chimed in.

"But practicality and sensibility aren't necessarily the most important issue of all." Inuyasha said in a strained voice.

Sango frowned in confusion. "What's that Inuyasha?"

"Compatibility." He regarded Kagome, warily. "Kagome and I can't seem to get along for more than a few hours without arguing."

"But you haven't spent a great deal of time together since you were children," Sango said. "Now that you're adults, surely you're capable of settling your differences without resorting to heated arguments."

"I doubt it," Kagome scoffed. "Inuyasha enjoys tormenting me. He's too stubborn to change."

"And Kagome is too accustomed to getting her own way. Her suitors have pampered her for far too long, kissing the hem of her skirts and begging for a chance to cater to her every whim," Inuyasha noted glumly.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Kagome bristled with defiance. "If a gentleman wants to fetch a glass of lemonade for me, why shouldn't he?"

Inuyasha massaged the nape of his neck and heaved a weary sigh. "You're missing the point Kagome. There isn't anything wrong with someone fetching a glass of lemonade for you. But you can't go through life expecting everyone to treat you like a fairy princess."

Anger flared from Kagome's heated gaze, and Inuyasha knew he offended her. Anxious to end the discussion, he surged to his feet.

"As much as I appreciate your concern for Aurora and me, I believe it's senseless to pursue the idea of Kagome returning to Tokyo with us. I just don't see any way that the arrangement could work for me." Expelling a weary sigh, he forced a strained smile. "It's been a rather long day. If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll turn in for the night."

With out further ado, Inuyasha left the parlor. In the privacy of his room, he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed the garment aside.

He sank onto his bed shaking his head in amused disbelief. Though he adored Yuka Takashi, he suspected that the dear soul was becoming a bit daft. Why else would she suggest that Kagome return to Tokyo with him?

The last thing he wanted- or needed –was someone like Kagome in his life. Living under the same roof with the woman would be nothing short of disastrous. Kagome Higurashi would turn his life upside down within the space of a heartbeat. He was certain of it.

He smiled contentedly, confident there would be no more discussion about the matter. Considering he hadn't hesitated to voice his opposition to the absurd idea, he felt certain that he'd permanently banished the preposterous notion from everyone's mind.

Eased by those comforting thoughts, he swiftly prepared for bed.

"We missed you at breakfast, Kagome." Sitting at the table, leisurely dawdling over a cup of coffee, Sango greeted her sister with a warm smile as she entered the dining room the next morning.

Yawning, Kagome sank into a chair beside Sango. "I would've liked eating breakfast with everyone this morning, but I couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed. I suppose I was exhausted from all of the excitement around here yesterday."

"Or maybe you had too much on your mind," Sango suggested. "Were you reconsidering Aunt Yuka's suggestion about going to Tokyo with Inuyasha?"

"There's nothing else to consider, Sango. Inuyasha and I can't stay in the same room together for more than five minutes without clawing each other's eyes out."

"Your discussion with Inuyasha became rather heated at times last night I noticed." Sango took a sip of her coffee. "But you defended yourself quit nicely."

"It infuriates me that Inuyasha doesn't think that I can take care of anything- or anyone- other than myself. I'm tempted to go back to Tokyo with him, if for no other reason than to prove him wrong." Shrugging, she promptly dismissed the matter. "Is there anything to eat? I'm absolutely starving!"

"Aunt Korari left one pastry, I see." Sango passed a serving plate to Kagome. "And here are some biscuits and a few slice of ham."

Kagome filled her plate from the remaining breakfast leftovers. "So where is everybody this morning?"

Miroku and Inuyasha left for the hotel a few minutes ago. They're planning to stay for lunch at the restaurant Inuyasha seemed like he was looking forward to seeing the hotel again, but I think he's more anxious to go fishing this afternoon, down by the creek."

"I should've known Inuyasha wouldn't miss the chance to fish while he was down here." Kagome nibbled on a bite of ham. "And what about everybody else?"

"The children decided to spend the morning in the playhouse, and Yuka and Korari insisted on taking Aurora for a walk," Sango explained. "But Aurora seemed a little hesitant to join-"

"Wait, Aurora!" Korari's voice sliced through the air just as a pair of tiny footsteps pattered across the foyer.

Yuka sounded more frantic than her sister. "Don't be frightened, child!"

At that instant, Aurora stumbled into the dining room. Kagome glanced up and froze, stunned by the sight of the little girl.

She looked like a tattered angel. Her gown was ripped, her shoes scuffed, her hair knotted and tangled. A piece of white stocking dangled by a single thread over one chubby leg. Her face was flushed, and her wide, frightened eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Within the next moment, Aurora was darting across the room as if the devil himself were nipping at her heels. She lunged for Kagome, burying her face into her lap with a muffled sob.

"She took an awful tumble in the rose garden," Yuka explained, gasping for breath as she rushed into the room.

"She tripped over something and fell down." Korari scurried behind her sister, dabbing beads of perspiration from her brow with a lace-trimmed hanky.

"And then she took off, running as fast as those little legs would carry her," Yuka added.

"So you took a tumble did you?" Kagome lifted the frightened child into her arms. "Let me see, sweetheart."

Bravely sniffing back her tears, Aurora held out the palm of her hand. A few drops of crimson oozed from a small jagged scrape.

"We'll get you doctored up in no time at all. Aurora." Kagome swiftly doused a napkin in a glass of water, then dabbed away the droplets of blood. "Are you hurting anywhere else?"

Nodding, Aurora held up her leg.

"Looks like your stockings snagged on some thorns," Kagome surmised. "Is that what happened?"

Aurora nodded again, and then leaned her head against Kagome's shoulder.

"How sad," Kagome rested her chin on the soft crown of the child's head. "It breaks my heart, knowing she doesn't have a mother to kiss away her tears or bandage up her scratches."

"It breaks my heart, too." Sango gazed thoughtfully at her sister. "But maybe there is someone who could do all those things- and more- for Aurora. Temporarily, of course."

Kagome ran a finger across the child's satin-soft cheek, considering the possibilities. "Maybe there is, Sango," she agreed. "Maybe there is."

**Ok so Happy Thanksgiving everybody and I finished this just in time!!! Please read and review I loved the reviews from the last chapter and it really helped me to write knowing people like it. I will try and get the next one out but remember the more reviews I get the more likely I am too write faster Thank you all ! Sarah**


End file.
